


A Kiss

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	A Kiss

A kiss is just the caressing of lips but when they--Blake and Avon--kiss they breathe for one another.

*****

They melded lazily, Blake's sweat slicked Avon's body and Avon's fingers combed Blake's curls into wild abandon.

Blake wanted to say, you--Avon--are beautiful, and when I look into your eyes, I see a reflection of myself that I cannot fathom.

Avon smiled, or would smile if they weren't kissing, if they weren't getting ready to fuck. Slowly fuck.

Blake wanted to fuck, slowly.

He wanted Avon's fingers probing him, slicking him, ecstasy unmaking him until he could not hold still and he cried out Avon's name in a thick, wild voice.

Intonation was everything. He could bring Avon to shuddering passion with only his voice. And he would if they weren't touching tongue tip to tongue tip.

*****

When they kissed, they *breathed*.

Avon would push air into Blake's mouth and in turn Blake would push air into Avon's mouth. Both would suck in the essence of one another, learning the biorhythms of living.

Parasitically beneficial.

*****

In the end there were three shots: one for who he had been, one for who he was, and one for who he was to become.

Avon gasped into his mouth, trying to fill his lungs. In between breaths of air, Blake could hear Avon whispering frantically--

Please, Blake, breathe. Please, damn you, breathe. Don't die, oh god, don't...oh god oh god oh god...

*****

Expiration: to die, to breathe out.

Inspiration: to be stimulated, to breathe in...

To live.

*****

Blake wheezed at the sudden rush of fire through his veins. Pain blurred the edges of vision, constricting it into a bright red pinpoint that multiplied, then decreased with each breath.

He closed his eyes.

When he woke, it was to the moist heat of Avon's mouth against his knuckles. Avon's lips moved over Blake's flesh, as if he were whispering into the skin.

He opened his mouth to speak, but when he tried, he could only produce a dry click.

Avon looked up into Blake's eyes and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

Blake curled his fingers and ran them over Avon's lips in a caress.


End file.
